


The Winter Rose

by Lilithskullfire



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithskullfire/pseuds/Lilithskullfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1926. Katniss and her sister Prim are headed to Chicago to stay with their mother's friends the Mellarks. Only, they aren't the church going, Temperance members they seem to be. In fact, They are with the Irish Mob and even her best friend Officer Gale Hawthorne is on the take. What's a girl to do when Peeta Mellark gives her a job at The Winter Rose the hottest Speak in town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Windy City

 

_Notes before you continue the story._

_Gale has a British accent_

_Katniss has a southern accent._

_Peeta has an Irish accent._

_It is 1926 so excuse the racism in later chapters. And of course I don't own Hunger Games._

 

_**CHAPTER 1: The Windy City** _

_**...** _

 

April 26th 1926

I couldn't help but sigh as I stared out of the large glass window gazing upon our new home. Chicago. Prim and I were growing restless and numb from our 15 hour train ride from the banks of the Mississippi, watching our world grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Momma couldn't stand looking at the house any longer. That is after she regained her sanity from when papa passed. She had found a job as a nurse at Panem Memorial hospital and now we were moving from our quaint little town in the south to the great north; the epicenter of commerce and transportation. The damn windy city.

"Oh! Katniss isn't that just the cat's meow?!" I looked over at my sister Prim as she squished her lil face up against the glass; her eyes glimmering at the smoggy cement and steel forest. My nose scrunched at her newfound city slang and I wondered how our views could be as different as the color of our hair. I thumbed my braid with a small sigh. Prim had long blond locks with bright blue eyes and fair skin while I however had dull brown hair, olive sun tanned skin and grey eyes. I took after our papa while she took after our momma. Then again, it was probably for the best in the big city if she fit in looking like a starlet. I pulled on the hem of my sunday best as it scratched against my skin uncomfortably and my corselette was starting to pinch in places the sun don't shine. I wasn't used to all the frills and bows but momma had sent us two dresses for the train ride and said we had to look all fancy like. Prim of course loved the modern woman look. I however just needed a pair of pants, even if all them good southern church folk yapped my ears strait off and told me I was going to hell.

"I guess so little duck, but ya need ta stop fogging up the windows. We're almost there." Prim sat back down in her seat with a small blush of embarrassment. She shook her head lightly and I held my laugh.

"Who's gonna to pick us up at the train station?" That was a good question. The last I had heard from momma was that she had made it safely her friend's house, the Mellarks two weeks ago. She had met up with Gale a couple days ago, whom had moved there two years ago. She was pretty good within the last two weeks to keep up with us on what was happening with her. Momma was finally working and better. She no longer faded into the abyss of her own mind since she had people to take care of now. We had to make due within the two weeks she left us alone in Mississippi but I did the hunting and Prim for the most part cooked till we got everything squared away for our move. Momma called yesterday and she had mentioned that she would find someone to pick us up, but that was 24 hours ago and there was no way to know except leaving it as a surprise. I hated surprises.

"I don't know little duck. It may be the Mellarks or Gale. I guess we'll see when we get there." I gave her a forced reassuring smile to ease her tension.

"You really need to stop calling me little duck. It's getting embarrassing." Prim sighed as she twirled her blond locks around her finger. I smiled at her defiance with a little of my own. I leaned in close and scrunched my nose like a hog trying to keep down the smile that was tugging on my lips.

"Never." I replied as I stuck out my tongue at her in which she responded in kind. A few folks next to us gave us a glare that could freeze the flames from hell but I didn't care.

"Final destination, New Union Station." The conductor called out as he made his way to the front of the train. I looked outside the window at the city of Chicago with a final sigh.

"Come on Prim lets get our bags." She nodded with newfound energy that I was just lacking.

"I can't wait to see the station. You know it was just built just a year ago ain't that just swell?" I rolled my eyes at her excitement. Behind her back of course.

"Yeah, just swell." My voice oozed with sarcasm. She turned back around and pursed her lips at me. Her eyes narrowing as she stared at me with conviction.

"Might as well make the most of it. We're already here." She was right. There was nothing I could do about it now. I nodded back to her as her lips curled into a sly smile.

"How'd ya get so smart?" I asked as I patted her hair tenderly. She scoffed back at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe I needed to loosen up but I sure was going to miss them trees.

I whistled as I looked up inside Union station, I know, it was probably the worst thing to do as a girl but, oh hell, it was just... huge. I knew Prim's eyes mimicked mine, wide with wonder, though she was more lady like about it and kept her trap shut. Prim grabbed the edge of the bow on my dress and tugged lightly. I looked over at her breaking away from the trance of the glass ceiling.

"Come on lets get out and see the city!" She held her bags and pointed to the large set of glittering marble stairs between the large two columns into another set of glass that lead to the outside. These city folk sure love their glass it seems. I nodded as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and through the doors into the bright light. "WOW." Prim gushed. I had to agree wordlessly. The city was a lot bigger than I had thought and so much more than our little town in the seam of Mississippi. The air however smelled like shit though. I scrunched my nose as the foul smell permeated into my bones.

"Well, ain't this a sight for sore eyes. Catnip in a dress who knew even you could get all dolled up." A dark voice called out to me and even though it had been two years I knew that voice, even if he had more of a city slang over his British accent to it now. One Prim was so fascinated on picking up as of late. I really shouldn't have let her listen to all them radio shows. I rolled my eyes with exaggeration and glared at Gale. He stood there hands in his pockets with a wide smile over his scruffy chiseled features. His brown hair peaking from under his cap and his grey eyes sparkled like the stars, I had to admit the fella looked pretty sheik now, or so the northerners would say.

"Ain't you lookin' all spiffy like. Looks like the city life sits well with ya." I couldn't help to be a little sore that he left, even though it was wrong of me. His papa and mine were in the war together and we were neighbors. Well, as neighbors as you could be in the country but we had grown up together. We were damn close for the longest till Gale's family had moved two years ago after his papa died with mine in the mine blast. Said he had to take care of them and his uncle had told him there was better money in Chicago right now. Gale just shrugged his shoulders with a wide smile. He had learned to roll whatever I said off his shoulders, probably for the best.

"God I missed you. Most dolls here are dumb dora flappers or those with higher agendas, like being gold diggers. No spice you know?" I could feel a faint blush rise to my cheeks as he said he missed me. I coughed a little as I saw Prim eye me with a sly wink. She was 14 going on 20 that brain of hers. He looked over at Prim and nodded with a small wink. "Well I'll be. Prim, ain't you just growing up to be just the bee's knees." Prim gave her award winning smile and curtsied. My brow raised like something fierce at his words and my hand raised into a fist.

"You start eyeing on Prim and it'll be strait to the kisser Gale." I threatened. Granted, it was all talk since I knew Gale only saw Prim as his sister. He chuckled heartily at my threat knowing it was all bark with no bite.

"Ok ladies lets get you to your new...  _home_." I couldn't help but notice as Gale's tone fell flat at the word home through clenched teeth. He obviously didn't like that we were going to stay with the Mellark's, though I didn't have the slightest clue on why. Gale grabbed our bags prying them from my fingers.

"No, Gale..." Gale cut me off with a small 'tsk as he ignored my protests.

"Now what kinda gentleman would I be if I forced two ladies to carry their own bags." He asked as he closed the back door after Prim had took her seat. He opened my door and smiled.

"Gentleman my ass, I ain't weak Gale."

"I know."

"But..." Gale shot me a look that screamed 'Really it's done let it go.' I rolled my eyes and the small creeping smile on his face meant he knew he had just won. I sighed as I climbed up, sat in the front seat and closed the door behind me before Gale could. He chuckled at my small act of defiance.

"It's good to see you again Catnip." Gale stated as he leaned in on the car door and stared at me with a small smile and a sparkle in his grey eyes. I could feel the tips of my ears heat up from his tone.

"Ugh, please just for all that is holy please stop." Prim called out from the back seat I couldn't see her face but I was sure that she was rolling her eyes. Gale's cheeks spotted pink as he shifted his gaze in embarrassment. Not like I was any better than he, I could probably fry and egg off the heat radiating from my face. He lifted his finger to say something but just shook his head, lowered his hand, and walked to the other side into the drivers seat. He started the car, shifted the gear and with a small jerk we were on our way to our new home.

Prim oohed and ahhed behind us as she gawked at the buildings that passed but in the front seat there was just dead, awkward silence between me and Gale.

"So, how're the family?" I asked trying to ease the awkward silence that had formed.

"All copacetic. Mother and the ankle biters are fine but the bread and butter ain't nothing to sing about. Me being a bobbie n all, but it gets the job done. Our uncle owns an inn down in Cicero so he helps out when he can." He shrugged a little. "I keep them fed and happy, it's all I can do. What about you? Still hunting?" Gale glanced over at me before he looked back to the road. I laughed as I turned in my seat and looked at him square.

"I was, though it's about as useless as a boar hog's tit now that we're here in the city." Gale shook his head as a small smirk played on his lips.

"Just a bit. Although, if you were really interested and asked nicely all lady like I could drive you out to the forest for a good hunting trip." My eyes widened as he said the magic words.

"You better not be fibbin' Gale." Gale laughed heartily as he continued to focus on the road.

"You know I'm not one to beat my gums and get myself in trouble raising your hopes and all." I nodded at his comment since I knew his tick. Gale's eye twitched usually when the boy lied. It's not so obvious to other people but I've known him for a while now. That is unless he had gotten better over the past two years or so. I gave him my brightest smiles to show my appreciation. It was nice seeing him after all this time.

"Ugh, I'm still here." Prim groaned as she waved her hand in front of my face to remind us we weren't alone. I rolled my eyes It wasn't like Gale thought of me that way anyways, we'd known each other too long and his type always seemed to be the blond doe eyed type. We drove around yapping it up about the good ole times for about ten minutes when I looked over at at Gale, the smile that had tugged on his lips was long gone and replaced with a clenched jaw and tense white knuckles. I looked to see where his eyes had fallen and it was on a large, wide 2 1/2 story brick house with pointed peaks. "Ooh that place is just ritzy." Prim twilled her voice oozing with excitement.

"Yeah that's the Mellark's house." Gale spat at the name as if a fly flew into his mouth.

"Gale..." Before I could finish Gale turned to me with a forced smile and I pursed my lips. I always knew when he was upset and I sure as hell knew he didn't want Prim to see.

"It's all berries Catnip." He turned around and genuinely smiled at Prim. " 'Ey Pimmy, lets go get your bags and get you all settled in." Prim shook her head to the point I almost thought that lil thing would snap right off. I felt Gale wrap his fingers and held on to my wrist giving it a small squeeze. He wanted to talk just not in front of Prim. He quickly dropped his grasp and climbed out the car, opened the doors for me and Prim with a wide toothy smile.

Prim jumped out with a skip in her step to the small white rose bushes at the front of the house and leaned in with a deep longing sniff. She seemed so at peace. I shook my head and climbed out of the car ignoring Gale's extended hand with a small huff. I wasn't used to being treated all lady like especially not from the boy who used to tug on my hair and went hunting with.

I heard the door open as my focus was drawn over to two men whom were making their way out of the house with smiles plastered on their faces. Their blond hairs were slicked back as they strolled down their prim and proper walkway in their fancy three piece suits. The older of the two men held out his hand and grasped Gale's with a firm shake.

"Mornin' Officer Hawthorne, So great to see you again. So great." The older gentleman's Irish accent wasn't thick as molasses it was almost similar to momma's in the way she talked. It was kind of nice. Gale nodded his head with a wide genuine smile. I looked over at Gale and back at the older man. It had seemed that Gale wasn't too fond of the house earlier but he seemed all fine and dandy with this older gentleman. That was Gale for you though hot as coals one minute cool as ice the next.

"Good to see you too Mr. Mellark. I've got two packages to drop off." I stuck my tongue out at Gale and he just responded with tug on his lips as he forced down his smile.

Mr. Mellark seemed genuinely nice though it was still an oddity for me. He had opened up his home to not just one person who was his childhood friend but to her daughters as well. I wasn't used to all this kindness from strangers i'd never met before. What if he decides to kick us out later? What if he's actually really mean and just playing nice because Gale's a cop? All these worries that I had pushed into the back of my head came bubbling over with a new found conniption. I needed to figure out a way to pay him back... make myself useful so he couldn't kick us out, at least till we can stand on our own two feet. I looked up and noticed Mr Mellark staring at me with a smile from ear to ear.

"Well I'll be. You must be Katniss. I hadn't seen you since ye were a wee ol lass." He gestured his hand as he pointed out my height when he last remembered me when I was about the heigh of his kneecaps it seemed. Though i'm sure that was off since the man was tall and going any lower seemed to make the whole gesture a bit too awkward. My brows knitted in confusion. I don't remember ever meeting Mr. Mellark, and you think I would with how animated the man was. He chuckled a bit and I was sure he could clearly read the confusion on my face. I was always told I could never play poker aside from the 'It's a man's game' argument. "Well, I don't blame you for not remembering me lassie, but I have to say you are growing up to be a fine lady." My eyes drift down to the little white roses. I know I shouldn't feel bad for not remembering them, but I do.

"Sorry..." I looked back up to see Mr. Mellark smile and shake his head telling me it was fine. He looked over towards Prim and his smile got wider if that was even possible.

"And you must be Primrose. Your mother's been chin wagging about you non stop. You look just like her." A quick glimpse of remembrance passed his bright blue eyes and left just a quickly. He seemed a little sad but as quick as it came it left like the wind. Mr. Mellark clapped his hands together loudly as he had forgotten something and had just remembered it. The younger man next to him rolled his bright blue eyes as he ran his fingers through his slicked back blond hair. I heard the Mellark's had 3 sons and if I had to guess looking at the resemblance this was one of them.

"Danny, Danny Mellark. The middle child, the doctor, and all that jazz. Good to meet you." Danny held out his hand and I took it giving a firm quick shake.

"Likewise." Danny and Mr. Mellark laughed heartily and my cheeks dipped red. I know I wasn't lady like but they didn't have to laugh about it.

"I'm liking ye already. I think we'll get along just fine." Mr. Mellark gave me a light pat on the back as he grabbed Prim and my bags. "Now, shall I show ye lasses to yer rooms now?" Prim nodded happily while I shook my head lightly.

"Thank you but I wanted to talk with Gale a lil longer... Is that ok?" I felt stupid asking them for permission. The Mellark's both looked at each other and laughed again as they turned and walked back into the house with Prim in tow. Mr. Mellark stopped at the doorway and turned ever so slightly to us.

"No need to be formal with us lass, and Gale if you'd be so kind after ye talk with the girl come by the study." I wanted to question why but he had already left and closed the door behind him. I looked at Gale questioningly. He just looked back down and shook his head.

"I really wish you weren't living here." He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and rubbed it gently.

"Are they bad people?"

" _They_  aren't bad people, hell I work for them... just a bad connections." My brow raised at his comment from what I remembered momma had said they were upstanding citizens so why was Gale so worried. Gale caught on to my worry and sighed again. "Catnip, You're living with  _THE_  Jimmy Mellark." I don't know what he's insinuating was it supposed to mean something to me?

"And?" I egged on. He leaned in next to my ear and I could feel his warm breath caress my ear.

"Kitty Kat, He's the mob." My eyes shot open as I stared at him with disbelief. Mr. Mellark. This sweet, animated, happy go lucky Mr. Mellark was in the mob?! And we were living with them?! How the hell did momma let this happen? I could always grab Prim and run but we wouldn't know where too and momma seemed pretty happy here. She seemed alive here compared to back home. My mind kept rambling on playing out the worst scenarios possible. The world ripped itself from under my feet and everything around me was spinning in circles like I had one too many shines. "Don't go hightailing off just yet. I'm not done talking." Gale groaned. I hated the fact that Gale knew me well enough that my instincts in emotional matters was always running. It takes a minute but it finally registers what he had just said. My head snapped back to look at him almost twisting itself off as my brows knitted together.

"You work for them? I thought you're a cop!" I hissed making sure to keep my voice down but it was really really hard to not scream at the top of my lungs.

"Look, he's a good guy, real good. He takes care of everyone in town and is in with Mayor Undersee. Hell, he even goes to the Temperance meetings and those wet noses love him there." Gale scratched the back of his ear with another sigh, he seemed full of those today, like a bag of hot air. "I owe em Catnip, he and his sons help feed the family twice over and lets me buy them what they want not just what they need." I crossed my arms tightly as I wished he didn't even tell me any of this but he just continued. "It's just, he runs a few gambling joints in the city and Peeta mostly runs the bakeries now, but he also runs the Winter Rose, a speak over near Wrigley field. All I and a few others have to just keep the other bobbies away from him and we're square." Gale shrugged his shoulders he didn't particularity seemed embarrassed by what he had just told me either.

"So not the killin' type is what you sayin' Gale?" He nods a little as he scrunches his brows I guess he has to think about it a bit which worries me a lot. If it was just gambling and boozing I'm fine with that it wasn't like we didn't have loads of that where i'm from, Hell I had to gamble my kills just to get other types of food at times, but I just didn't want Prim in that.

"I really shouldn't have told you that, and you have to keep a lid on it, but fuck, it bothers me to bits that you'll be living with them and not me." His grey eyes bore into mine like pools of silver, his cheeks were tinting red with his words. I could feel my ears sizzle but he didn't let me even get a quip in before he straitened up like a wash board and made his way into the house like his ass was on fire. Leaving me in the front lawn gaping like a catfish. I was so absorbed in the details of what just transpired that I didn't notice a thing until a small tap on my shoulder scared the be-Jesus outta me back into reality. I turned right around and was left staring strait into clear sky blue eyes.

"I'm guessing you are Katniss?" The guy asked his lips curled in a toothy smile and I could feel myself blush. Damn these pretty city folk and he smelled like fresh baked bread. I shook my head lightly I didn't have time for gushing over a boy. I gave him a quick once over and by the looks of him he had to be a Mellark. His blond hair unlike his brother's and fathers was parted to the side with a small swoop at the peak while the sides were slicked back. It was a nice look and he just filled his three piece black suit nicely. All topped off with a blue tie that matched his eyes. His smile deepened and I came to the realization that I hadn't said a single word for a few minutes now.

"U-uh yeah, Katniss Everdeen... um... which Mellark are you?" He chuckled, although I could see a quick flash of sadness in his eyes that were quickly replaced with something that made my face blush. I don't know what is happening to me I don't usually go around blushing at whatever pretty boys say or do. I mentally nodded my head as I came to a single conclusion. It wasn't me it was the city air that was doing this to me.

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark at your service."

 

**.....**

**AN** : ok so hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Yeah, I know its so last minute when she meets Peeta but I thought it'd be a good time to stop the chapter there. I know it's short sorry. I'll make sure the next one's longer. Please leave me reviews if you like it. Thanks!

Also Katniss is 18, Gale is 21, and Peeta is 19, Prim is 14

Btw I really do need a beta reader if anyone's interested.

History lessons 101

Union station was built in 1925 and it was called the New Union Station for a while.

Yes all trains lead to Chicago it was actually in Chicago where our North American time zones were figured out because of the trains.

Valentino was a popular italian actor before his death in the fall of 1926. That is actually where the term "Sheik" came from the character he played in his movies.

Don't get me wrong movies are still silent with the exception of a few "disk tracked audios" but still silent it was not until 1927 was when talkies were starting to rise in the bigger cities and took off in 1928.

There was really no drinking age limit since it was illegal at the time anyways... so yeah it was only after the prohibition ended that the legal age in most states were 21.

 


	2. The City Sunset

sorry about my french. It's been almost 3 years since my last french class and it's probably bad.

 

 

 

_**CHAPTER 2: City Sunset** _

_**...** _

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark at your service." I smiled back at him cordially of course. He was allowing my family to stay with him and he seemed pretty nice for what all Gale had been spewing on about. One look at Peeta and you would never have guessed that he was with the mob. I shook my head and took his hand. It was warm and little bits of flour brushed off his fingers onto my skin. I gave him a firm shake. He'd probably laugh like his brother at my un-femininity, but instead he gave me this genuinely sweet smile with this small dab of shyness that made my heart flutter. I pursed my lips at this newfound feeling and pushed it far back into the depths of hell.

Something behind me cleared their throat and crunched on what sounded like a horse chewing on a rock right next to my ear, topped off with a cool breeze of peppermint. Well damn everyone was getting the better of me today. I spun around into a handful of peppermints that stood there inches from my face. My brows knitted in confusion until I looked up into a pair of bright green eyes that were holding them. When I didn't move, he took one from his hand and plopped it into his mouth with a small 'cat ate the canary' smirk.

"Want a peppermint?." The man asked with a slight French accent oozing over his American. I couldn't pinpoint it, but he looked oddly familiar. I stared at him. His strong jaw, sharp nose, seriously there had to be something in the water making all these city boys pretty, but I couldn't place him. My head cocked to the side and I tapped my pointer finger against my chin as I kept searching for answers.

"No, thank ya kindly..." My words trailed off into a mutter, It was right on the tip of my tongue and it was starting to frustrate me.

He seemed a bit saddened as if I was supposed to know who he was outright, though I felt a little bad because I actually felt like I should have. He pocketed his peppermints and sighed with shrug. That's when it hit me like a pile of bricks. I knew his name. Hell, everyone that went to the movies when they could afford It, knew his name. He was an upcoming star with Snow Productions and he had become so popular overnight that he had even started taking roles from right under that Valentino's nose. I kept to my usual cool exterior with a small pleasant smile. I never would have realized that Finnick Odair was French, but I guess I should have after all his last name was Odair.

"Finnick Odair." I stated, my cool smile masking my surprise. His eyes sparkled and he smiled widely till it looked like his face would split from my recognition. He took my other hand into his and gave it a small kiss. I, for one did not like it. Everyone and their momma knew of Finnick Odair's little exploits with the ladies and I did not want to be in that saddle.

"Pleasure to meet you Katniss." His voice oozed in a seductive purr. Finnick placed his hand over mine and stared into my eyes, giving me this specific look that ignited a small heat within me. Hell it would have made any girl swoon, instead for me, I could feel the bile rise through my throat.

Apparently Peeta didn't enjoy the attention I was getting either as he pulled Finnick's hand off mine with a quick glare telling him to stop it. Finnick, however, just gave Peeta a small smile and a look before his eyes blatantly trailed down and stared at my other hand. I followed his gaze, it was only then that I had realized that my hand had still been in Peeta's since our handshake. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks as I snatched my hand out of his. I looked over at him and Peeta's face pretty much matched mine, but he was trying his hardest not to look me in the eye. It was kind of cute to say the least... I can't actually believe I placed the word cute to something that didn't pertain to Prim. Peeta cleared his throat, pulling himself together as he glared at Finnick.

"I think that's quite enough of that don't you Finnick?" Peeta stated more rhetorically than he questioned with pursed lips. Finnick chuckled with a small shake of his head, his short bronze hair glittered in the sunlight. I for one, never knew hair could glitter outside of the movies. Peeta just rolled his eyes and mouthed a sorry to me with an apologetic smile. I couldn't help but notice his ears were still pink in embarrassment from the hand holding. There was that word again  _cute_. I pursed my lips and bit the inside of my cheek. There really was something wrong with me today.

"Non. I could just eat her up. Secrets and all." He cooed to Peeta with a sharp toothed smile, flashing his pearly whites before he returned his attention to me. I did not want to be another hen in this rooster's eye. Peeta gave Finnick's arm a quick whack to show he was not amused about the comment, but Finnick just wiggled his brows. I sighed, I was getting exhausted by this man's antics and games. I glared at him strait with conviction.

"Sorry to disappoint Mr. Odair, but I'm an open book." I gave him a small shrug. "Everyone seems to know my secrets better than I do." Finnick 'tsked as he waved his pointer finger at me.

"Non, non, non mon chaton, call me Finnick. I hate how that sounds Mr. Odair. Seems stuffy right?" I gave him one quick nod of my head. I hated being formal but I didn't really know if Finnick or Peeta were all about it. Finnick leaned in grabbed my braid and rubbed his thumb against my hair... apparently not. This boy was just asking to get one in the kisser. Damn cake eater.

"Why not? I do hate all them formalities." I replied giving him a smirk with my head held high. I smacked his hand away from my hair lightly, my eyes narrowing as I glared daggers at him.

"How about that? Oui parfait! La fille en feu..." Finnick moved in inches to my face way more than I was comfortable with but the only way to keep my ground was pretending that I didn't care. So I did just that. He licked his bottom lip and grazed his fangs on it. He was looking at me like a wolf eyeing a piece of meat. If I had any actual interest in Finnick I probably would have swooned at his advances, but the fact is that I don't. In fact it just made my skin crawl like there were bugs skittering all over it. "Je l'aime." He broke his gaze and laughed heartily as he smacked Peeta on the back. "Mon ami, cette fille est parfait! Ne laisse pas partir."

I couldn't understand what he was saying but I could tell it was about me, and whatever Finnick said got Peeta red in the face again as he smiled at me shyly. I pursed my lips at them both and bit my cheek. I wasn't very fond of being talked about when I didn't know the language. I could feel my hands clench into little shaking balls while the urge to deck them grew. Decking them would probably be a bad start to this living arrangement though. Instead I turned right around and made my damn way up the stairs. I could still hear Finnick laughing heartily over the city's loud chatter.

"Ta bouche Finnick." Peeta groaned. "Hey, Katniss! Wait up!" I stood in front of the door as he stomped his way towards me. I don't know how I didn't hear him walk up next to me and surprise me earlier. The boy was like a damn bull in a china cabinet. "Hey Finnick you know the way to the study right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you there." I could hear the smile on his face as he made his way past us and opened the door. Finnick stopped for a second and glanced back with a small smirk on his face. He seemed very amused with himself and it was bothering me. With a small nod of his head he walked in with a skip in his step as he whistled a little tune. I  _really_  wanted to rip that man's mouth off and shove it up his ass.

"What is it you need Mr. Mellark?" I asked, my voice was cold as ice while I stood in front of the threshold with my arms still crossed. I turned my head and gave him a forced smile. I felt a little bad about my tone when I watched Peeta's shoulders slump at my hostility and he pocketed his hands.

"Please, just call me Peeta. Oi-I just figured you would... I don't know... maybe... want to know where you're going... I mean... give you a tour of the place... yeah..." he stammered out while he scratched the back of his head. I eyed him skeptically and when he looked back at me with a shy smile that made me feel a little bad that I was harsh with him. I closed my eyes and gave a small sigh with a slight nod of my head.

"Fine." I replied, I was still wary of him but he seemed nice enough. Peeta perked up like little a puppy at my agreement and gave me a wide smile as he rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet. There was a small patch of silence as he stared at me, the damn smile still plastered on his face for about a damn minute. I gave a small huff and walked through the doorway.

"Ah crap, sorry." He mumbled as he stomped in after me.

The place was huge on the inside. The white stairwell with a dark railing sat to the right of the door we had just walked through. I looked up the ceiling was damn high and my eyes caught a glimpse of a little sparkle. A large chandelier hung in the foyer right above our heads. I gulped as the first thing that crossed my mind was questioning on what would happen if that thing fell right on top of me. There was a small table flushed against the side of the stairwell that held a intricately painted vase full of freshly cut white roses. I head someone scuttling about above our heads and made their way to the stairs.

"KATNISS!" I looked up to see Prim waving me down from the top of the stairs with both arms, a huge smile plastered on her cute little face. "Oh my gosh! You have to see the beds! It's just the cat's pajamas!" She squealed.

"Prim!" I hissed. She was being loud and I didn't want to wear out our welcome. Peeta however laughed heartily behind me.

"No, no It's ok Katniss, I'm sure this house needs all the excitement. We could use a lively soul." He chuckled. I looked back at him appreciatively, Prim seemed to be enjoying herself and none of the Mellarks seemed to mind her rare outbursts. I could die for Prim's happiness and she seemed really happy here. Worry flittered through my mind again as I had to force myself from bitting my nails. It was a bad habit that I've had forever but whenever I got worried I just couldn't help it. Momma and Prim used to smack my hands whenever they caught me so I've had to mentally remind myself not to. At least in front of other people that is.

Prim ran down the stairs to me with a face splitting smile. She looked over at Peeta and gave him a little curtsey. I poked her in the forehead with a smile of my own. He tried not to laugh but he was doing a horrible job at it. It was funny watching the faces he made trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Stop it Katniss." She pouted as she swatted my hand away. She turned back to Peeta with a smile. "I'm Prim, Primrose Everdeen. Thank you for letting us stay with you." Peeta shook his head as he crouched down and smiled at her.

"Peeta Mellark. Trust me Prim, we are happy to have you here." It was probably the first time, aside from our pastor that is, that I've seen someone crouch down and talk to Prim eye to eye.

A white double door to the right of us opened and there Gale stood giving the three of us a once over with a questioning quirk in his brow. I looked past him into what I was guessing was the study and there sat Finnick in a plush leather chair sipping on a cup of tea while Mr. Mellark sat on the corner of his desk with a cigar resting between his teeth. Gale straitened up puffed out his chest like a damn bird and made his way to me.

"Hey Catnip, I see you've met Peeta." I could see from the corner of my eye Peeta's face looked a bit sullen at my nickname. He shook his head and stood up strait with a smile. Looking at them now Peeta was a little shorter than Gale, though he had more muscle.

"You should have seen him bumbling like an idiot." Finnick commented, loudly, with a large smirk as he sipped his tea. Gale gave Finnick this look that if looks could kill would have ripped him to pieces and burned the remains. Peeta, however, blushed about as red as a beet as he looked down at his feet as his ears tipped red on the edges. He took in a deep breath and looked back at Prim with a wide smile that reached up to his eyes.

"I know supper will be in a while, but I'm sure if you go ask Sae in the kitchen she'll give you some of the cookies dad made this afternoon." Prim glanced over at everyone and her eyes stopped back at me asking if it was ok. I really wasn't sure if that was ok or not but Peeta had suggested it. Mr. Mellark put out his cigar and made his way to us a twinkle in his eye. He crouched down and patted Prim on the head with a smile.

"Yes, why don't you and meh go to the kitchen together lass and oi'll show you how to make them cookies. They are a lot better fresh." Mr. Mellark winked at Prim and her eyes just sparkled in delight.

"Go on little duck. Make one for me would ya?" Prim nodded as Mr. Mellark straitened up and held out his hand to her.

"Oh don't worry lass, we are going to make so many we'll be swimmin' in it." I was starting to question how in the world these two men were in the mob. They seemed really nice. Genuinely so in fact that I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Prim took his hand in hers and followed Mr. Mellark through the white door across the foyer where I could hear the clinking of pots and pans. A waft of food escaped the room and made it's way to my nose. It smelled delicious and it made my mouth water.

"Catnip, you're drooling." Gale snickered. I quickly reached up to wipe my mouth in embarrassment but there was nothing there. The boys chuckled at my reaction.

"Damn it Gale!" I snapped at him as I punched his arm, hard. Peeta and Finnick just laughed even harder. Gale winced and tried rubbing it in to ease the pain but all the while gave me a big dumb smile as I just glowered at him back. I knew I couldn't really put a dent in the boy with just my fists, but it felt damn good.

"I think you're adorable." Finnick stated as he gave me a small wink. I rolled my eyes as he took another sip of his tea and set the cup back on the plate without even a clink. Gale rolled his eyes as well and pulled out his pocket watch. He quickly straitened up and sighed before he looked at Finnick with a glare.

"Back off Odair." Finnick placed his tea onto the table and raised his hand defensively but you could tell that he liked pushing Gale's buttons. Gale grumbled something incomprehensible as he grabbed my arm, pulling me out through the double doors and back out the front door. The sky was getting darker and the sun had started to set on the city scape. The soft oranges, pinks and purples in the sky made me miss home already. Gale quickly stopped bringing my focus back from the sky onto him. He turned to me and I could clearly see the muscles in his jaw twitch. He was not amused.

"I have to go do a few errands but I'll be back later. Oh, I'm off sunday if you want to go hunting." I nodded my head at him as he sighed, the muscles in his face softened, relaxing at my agreement. He looked back at the house as his brows furrowed deeply. "I really don't like this Catnip."

"Well Gale, unlike leavin' us behind,  _They_  took us in." I regretted my words as they spilled like wildfire out of my mouth. He looked back at me hurt written on his face from my words. I knew I was wrong. He didn't have a choice in the matter because it was the best option for his family. Anger filled his eyes as he scowled back at me.

"Are you ever going to let that go Katniss?" I winced at his words. I didn't know how to answer him. It wasn't as if I didn't trust Gale or couldn't forgive him, or maybe it was just that. I trusted him with my life completely, but I couldn't forgive him for abandoning me like that, us like that. He dropped his hold on my arm wrapped his fingers around my chin, lifting up so my eyes met his. "Don't you think I wanted to bring the three of you with me?" His voice sounded un-Gale like. It was soft and full of emotions that I couldn't properly place but it made my heart swell. He dropped his hold on my chin and sighed. "Look, I'll talk to you later ok." I was at a loss of words as I watched him climb back into his car and drive off. I was brought back into reality as I heard Peeta's heavy steps and someone cleared their throat inches behind me... again. I turned around to see Finnick again. I had begun to notice a small pattern forming. Aside from the noises Finnick had wanted me to hear like the crunching of the peppermint everything Finnick Odair did was an extremely quiet individual. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he was the type that had  _really_  hunted before. I shuddered at the thought. I for one did not want to be on this mans bad side.

"Haven't people told you city folk it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?"

"Aside from the fact that we didn't really hear much. It would have been a little hard to avoid if we did lass, especially since you're talking out in the middle of the front yard." Peeta stood stated with a small shrug. He was leaning against the doorway The boy was getting cheeky.

"It's called privacy."

"It's called, you are standing in the front yard lass and your  _boyfriend_  has made it perfectly clear for the past two weeks that he wasn't happy about you living with us." I rolled my eyes at Peeta who's jaw was clenched in annoyance. It had seemed when he was irritated or embarrassed his accent would get thicker. Asides that, he was right. Gale was being about as subtle as a pink elephant about the fact my being here was upsetting him. My face turned beet red, I had just realized Peeta's implication to Gale being my boyfriend.

"H-he's not my boyfriend! H-he's just my best friend." I blurted out quickly almost tripping over my words. Peeta's face relaxed like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I needed to clear up his mistake about me and Gale's relationship. I blushed a little deeper as Peeta stared at me with his bright blue eyes. Finnick chuckled as he watched our little exchange. I had actually forgotten that he was even there. I think he got the hint when he continued chuckling his way to his car.

"It was great meeting you mon chaton, I'll see you all for dinner." He flicked his wrist giving us a small wave without even looking back and got into his car.

"He's coming to dinner?" I turned to ask Peeta. He just gave me a subtle nod with a small chuckle.

"He's coming back with his nana for dinner. Don't worry he's just taking a piss with you since you seemed so... pure." My face contorted to a look of horror. I did not want to take a piss with Finnick Odair. I guess Peeta realized I didn't understand what he had meant as he quickly tried to fix my confusion. "Sorry... I meant he's joking with you. N-not that he was actually going to... I mean I wouldn't let that happen. You're just so.. oi-I think you're perfect just the way you are." He muttered the last part with a cough, his hands fidgeting around themselves as his face tinted pink. He quickly changed the subject as he looked up above my head to the skies. "God, I love that color." I looked up to see what he was looking at.

"What color?" I asked as I stared up at the sunset with him.

"That orange." I nodded a bit. It seemed like it fit him. "What's your favorite color?"

"Oh, now you've just crossed the line Mr. Mellark." I looked back at him with a smirk as he chuckled. A smile filled with warmth spread over his face. I looked back at the sunset and a small chill ran through me from the breeze yup, just the breeze I tell myself. "Green, like the trees in the forest."

"I can see that." There was a small pause as we just stared off at the setting sun. " I'm sure you want to take a shower and I can still give you the tour if you want."

"Are you telling me oh so subtly that I smell like a damn hog?"

"Maybe." He hummed. We both laughed.

I made my way up the stairs and to the left looking for the the third door on the right like Peeta told me. This place was a lot bigger than our little home in the seam. I opened the door to my room with a gasp. It was more than I ever though was possible. There was a small leather couch, a dresser, a massive bed that could hold four of me comfortably, and a huge mirror it was way to rich for my blood all this stuff. Our house could fit in here. I looked around and noticed a painting on the wall above the bed. My eyes were drawn to it. The yellow grass, green trees, and the blue skies reminded me of home. Actually, looking a bit closer it looked exactly like the view from our front porch. It was painted so beautifully that it made my heart soar as I stared at it. I looked away because I knew if I stared at it too long, tears would fall. I looked around the room again searching for my bags when I spotted them.

My bags were laid out on the bed and I noticed a few new items that had been placed with my stuff. Three dresses, stockings, two new hats, four silk slips ,a couple corsets, and a few corselettes, two bloomers, a fur coat, two knickerbockers, and a pair of trousers with a blouse top. Ok, by a few I meant a lot. I didn't know how I was ever going to pay them back for all this stuff. I eyed the trousers and knickerbockers with a smile. I tore off my dress and corselet, tossing it to the side with great satisfaction. I sighed, no, reveled like a hog rolling in mud, at the comfort of my silk step in slip I had on left. The dresses were nice, I guess, but comfort was always more my style. Although, going to dinner with trousers today was probably the worst thing I could do. In fact, staring at all this new stuff I had no idea what we were supposed to wear. I quickly threw open the door to see Peeta his hand raised to knock. His eyes looked down at me and snapped back up to the ceiling, a blush flamed his cheeks all the way up to his ears.

"U-um... Oi-i was goin' ta, um, say. Um that, ah crap." I raised my brow at him as he stuttered, his accent was getting thicker as he stared up with great concentration. The way he was looking at it was as if the ceiling held the meaning of life. I looked up at the ceiling with him to see what needed his full concentration. "Um do you mind? You're really distracting." I looked back down to him, he didn't even look at me just pointed at me. I looked down to where he was pointing and my I could feel my face heat up and my eyes widen. In my hurry and confusion I had forgotten that I had just opened the door in my underthings. I stepped back and slammed the door closed in his face. "Sorry, um dinner's casual so wear whatever you want... is what I was trying to say." He called out from behind the door. I couldn't reply, I just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. "The shower is right across from you and if ,um, you need me i'm two doors away to your right and Prim is the next door on your left... this is a bit awkward." He muttered through the door there was a small pause in the air before I could hear him walk down the hall away from my room and close a door.

I grabbed my things without another thought and ran out the door into the shower. My face still beet red as warm water down my spine. I quickly lathered and rinsed my hair with their fancy honey shampoo and dressed in one of the causal dresses they had bought me. A little black and silver number that went to my kneecaps. I nodded in whatever satisfaction I could get, grabbed my underthings and tossed them back in my room.

I had wanted to avoid Peeta after our little incident but I knew that I couldn't do that, not while we lived under the same roof. I took in a deep breath and trudged my way over towards his room and opened the door. My eyes widened as I just realized what I did. There stood Peeta in the middle of buttoning up his shirt... in his underwear briefs. Peeta looked at me his eyes wide and his mouth a little slack jawed. I felt my face blush as I turned around and walked out of of the doorway until I heard him laugh.

"Hey, Katniss, we really need to stop meeting like this." He chuckled

"J-just put on some damn trousers!" I stuttered with a wave of my hand. I could hear the fabric twist and crease with a quick zip and two snaps.

"I'm decent now. Sorry." His sorry had no actual feelings since couldn't help himself from chuckling about the whole mess. Then again It was my fault both times. I sucked in a deep breath and exhaled as I turned around. He was dressed in black trousers that were covered in a faint white pinstripe that was held up by suspenders. His deep blue shirt was buttoned up and all he had left was to tie his silver flowery tie and button his matching black pinstriped vest. He looked extremely handsome as his blue shirt matched his light blue eyes. My heart fluttered and I quickly stomped it down. Peeta looked over at me with a small smile that tugged on the edges of his mouth as he started tying his tie.

"Yea, it wasn't your fault since I was the one that opened the door, twice. I'd say we're pretty much even now though." Peeta nodded and his ears flushed a little. I didn't want to stick in this moment for long so I continued on. "So, you said you were goin' to show me around right?" Peeta's eyes lit up as he looked into mine.

"I can show you a few places before dinner and your mother should be coming back from the hospital around then." He finished buttoning up his vest and smiled at me. "Normally Sae or I makes dinner but it seems my father is having a copacetic time teaching Prim all his recipes... Um unless you want to do that too? I'm not exactly sure what you want to do." I shook my head fiercely.

"Unless i'm there to clean a kill, I wouldn't really let me in there unless ya'll wanna die from poisonin' or what not." Momma had tried to teach me a while ago but she said I took after Papa in the aspects of cooking in which there was just knowing how to make chili. Peeta laughed at my honesty. I wasn't perfectly sure or not if he was laughing at me but his eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"I can always show you if you want. All it takes is practice." That damn smile again would be the death of me and my heart. I was kinda surprised that it didn't flutter off to the point I would have to shoot it down. I nodded my head lightly. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on it's an hour till dinner. Let me show you around." I followed his pace as he took me down the hall and showed me a couple room. He had pointed out the library which like the study was full of books, Momma's room, and down the stairs was the salon but everywhere I went there were these paintings that pulled me to them. Many of them were of landscapes and children playing in memories that felt like It were my own. I stopped in front of one the back of a girl standing in a field of yellow grass as she stared off in the sunset. Something flickered in my mind, a memory of long ago that I'd forgotten.

" _Papa taught me a song. Do you want to hear it?"I asked Gale and this blond boy that came to visit us. His family had come to visit us from somewhere far from us. Gale and he both had a few scrapes on their faces and the blond boy was missing a tooth._

" _I'd love you hear you sing." The little blond boy gave me a wide smile, his nose had a little smear of blood._

" _Shut up bread boy." Gale groaned as he wiped the blood off of his busted lip._

" _You guy's! Stop it Gale, Peeta! I said no more fighting! You promised!"_

"Hey Katniss, you ok?" Peeta looked at me his face full of worry. I looked at him with a small nod.

"I remember this day. You and Gale kept fighting and I made you two promise to stop." A smile tugged on his lips.

"So you remember meeting me now?" I nodded again as I stared back at the painting.

"Yes bread boy, did you do this?" He gave a quick nod. "It's amazing..." He blushed at my words and gave me a shy smile.

"It's you..." He muttered under his breath but I heard it as clear as day. "Come on it's almost dinner time." He pulled me away from the painting his ears red with embarrassment. His hands were warm and for once I let myself enjoy the feelings it gave me.

 


	3. The Bitter Shine

Now this fanfic is rated M because there will be smut... as well as for language, and of course etc. Also this is a mix of Hawtniss and Everlark... sooooooo yeah... but really more Everlark.

**...**

_**Chapter 3: The Bitter Shine** _

_**...** _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Finnick cleared his throat grabbing our attention as we passed the foyer. Peeta and I both skidded to a stop to stare at the intruder.

"Seriously Finnick. Ya need to stop doin' that." I hollered as I dropped Peeta's hand.

"Should we come back later? Seems like you two were  _busy_." He of course stood there with a large smirk on his stupid face. I was about to say something until I looked over at his right side. He was holding on to an older woman her face looked at me with the kindest joy and I couldn't help but smile back all the damn anger was just zapped out of me. She was probably around 80 years old, frail but I could tell in her eyes that she'd seen hell and back within her lifetime.

"Hi. I'm Katniss." She kept her smile and gave a small nod but didn't say a word. She motioned with her hands to Finnick and he smiled back at her.

"Her name's Mags. She's my Grand-mère. She doesn't talk much anymore. Stroke got her mute a little while back so she signs now." Finnick stated with probably the realist smile I had seen from him. Peeta's face widened as he gave Mags a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bonjour Mags, comment allez-vous?" Peeta asked her and she nodded with a similar smile. He grabbed Finnick's hand with a firm shake. "Welcome back." He laughed as Finnick wiggled his brow and pulled out a bottle of wine. As if the timing wasn't any better Mr. Mellark walked out of the kitchen his hands covered in flour and sugar with a bright smile. His smile turned as he gave Finnick a raised brow about the bottle of wine he was holding in his hand.

"Really boyo? Oi know you're a movie star and all but you know the Mayor is coming over right?" Mr. Mellark asked, his face was stern until he couldn't hold it anymore with a laugh. He took the bottle with a smile, giving Finnick a pat on the back allowing him to exhale the breath he had been holding in.

"You scared me there for a sec Jim." Mr. Mellark continued to laugh as he took Mag's hand, placing his over hers and smiled at her.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again Mags." She smiled back with a small nod. Mr. Mellark stared at the bottle of wine with an appreciative nod. It was a bottle of 1906 Chateau Margaux from what I could read off the label. I had no idea what kind of wine it was but it seemed Mr. Mellark was happy with it anyways. Since living in Mississippi all I knew was of backwater hooch, I always had to trade my kills for it since momma used it pretty often when she was taking care of people's injuries. Granted, it was still highly illegal, so said the state of Mississippi but they usually looked the other way since momma took care of them when there were accidents of sorts. When papa died however, the stuff just went to waste and I had to sell it all off in order to take care of the household.

"Oh Katniss you look just ravishing!" Momma called out from behind. I turned to see her walk through the door. She was smiling at me. It had been a long time since I'd seen her smile. She looked prim and proper like. Her clothes were new and her hair looked clean as she pulled it back into a bun. Momma walked over to me and placed her shaking hand on my cheek, she was looking better than I had seen her in a long while though her eyes felt the same. Dull and hollow. I grabbed her hands and I shook her a little.

"Momma?" She shook her head and looked back at me. The once dull eyes were full of life again and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, It was just a long day... I'm fine now." I eyed her carefully and pulled her into a hug

"Momma you can't do that again ok. Don't you dare disappear on us again." I whispered to her ear. I pushed her to an arms length and looked into her eyes, my hands still firm on hers. I had to make sure she knew what I was saying. She nodded at me the hint of tears were glistening her eyes.

"Momma!" Prim called out excitedly as she ran out of the kitchen and twirled to show off her new dress. Momma's attention turned towards Prim. A bright proud smile floated on her face as she looked her over. It was a light blue floral pattern dress that was probably popular in France. The blue matched her eyes exactly and It filled my heart with joy as I watched her soaking up the attention.

"Well don't you look damn swell Prim." Gale stated as he stood in the doorway with a wide grin. He gazed over at me and eyed me up and down with a lopsided grin that felt like it meant more than it should. I could feel the tips of my ears flush so I looked down hoping my blush would go unnoticed. Peeta coughed loudly grabbing our attention. I had to thank him for that. I didn't want to feel more uncomfortable than I already was. Especially with these many people around me. I was starting to feel a little vulnerable.

"We can go wait in the dining room for the Mayor and his daughter." Peeta stated with a forced smile. He eyed Gale a little before he turned back towards Finnick and Mags with a bright smile that could burn out the sun. Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way down the hallway. I felt a warmth against the curve of my lower back and looked over to see that Gale had placed his hand there and acted as if it was nothing. He leaned in a bit and whispered in my ear.

"You look good Kat." His voice was low and had this husky tone that gave me goosebumps all up and down my skin. He dropped his hand and made his way to the dining room leaving me behind wondering what the hell was happening.

Peeta walked over to me and for some reason I hoped deep down that he didn't see the little gesture. However, seeing the crestfallen look on his face masked in a forced smile I was sure he did. My heart sank and I don't even know why but deep down I didn't like disappointing him.

"Everything ok?" He asked his voice was so soft and caring that I smiled at him with a nod. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked again. I felt a tingle in my skin as I nodded again. He dropped his hand and we joined everyone in the dining room. The most awkward part was our seating arrangement. Why was I in the middle of Gale and Peeta? It was as if life thought it would be fun to put me in whatever this situation was. My head dropped in defeat as I sat down between the two and placed my hands on my lap.

The mayor and his daughter came in a little later. His daughter's name was Madge. She was pretty and her blond hair was cut short like all the other city girls. Finnick laid on his thick charm and she laughed him off. I think I liked this girl already. We introduced ourselves and she and I got to talking about this and that. Mostly music and movies but I liked her, she wasn't the type to talk about boys or designer brand clothing. She even invited me to go out with her tomorrow. Dinner came in droves and everything looked and tasted delicious. Which was great at keeping me distracted from the two legs that were resting against mine under the table. Mr. Mellark laughed as he tapped his wine glass with the fork.

_Clink Clink Clink_

We all looked over as Mr. Mellark and momma both stood up with a smile on their faces. That shit eating grin that made me question what this dinner was really about.

"I want to welcome Katniss and Primrose to our lovely home along with our dear friends and family. At least those that are with us." Mr Undersee and Daniel gave a light chuckle before Mr. Mellark continued his speech. "I want to announce a joyous occasion that we are gathered here today." Mr. Mellark looked over at momma with a soft smile before he continued and raised his glass high. "We are here to announce the joining of our two families." All the spit in my mouth disappeared as I heard his news. I glanced over at Peeta and his face paled as he looked at his father wide eyed. I needed some water. I raised my glass as Mr. Mellark continued. "We have agreed to betroth Peeta and Katniss to each other." I spat out everything in my mouth onto the table, Peeta went into a coughing fit, and Gale's pale face stared at the broken glass in his hand. That couldn't be right. No, I heard it wrong... right? Peeta slammed his hands on the table.

"You have got to be kidding me." Peeta snarled at his father. He didn't want me either. My heart sank a little but i pushed the feeling aside. I didn't want this anyways. I never wanted any of this. What the hell was momma thinking?! I couldn't help the anger that was building up inside me. I felt betrayed. I wiped my mouth, pushed my chair back, and stood up leaving Mr. Mellark and momma thoroughly confused. You know what? They deserved it.

"Sorry, I need to powder my nose." It was ridiculous I know since I wasn't even wearing any powder but it was better than sitting there listening to this damn crap.

"Katniss!" Peeta called out to me but I needed to go, I needed to go away. There was my flight reflex again. I hurried out of the room and took in a deep breath. I was really starting to regret coming here. I made my way outside to the back yard and stared up at the lack of stars in the night sky. It was so different than home where you could see the vast universe and here where you could only see just a few stars. It was slightly chilly but I preferred that right now. I leaned back against the house and stared up as tears began to well up in my eyes. Peeta wasn't a bad person it was just too sudden. Too soon.

"You know Catnip it gets a lot colder up here than it ever did in Mississippi." I sighed at my short fleeting alone time.

"Gale. I want to be alone right now." I was exhausted and I just really wanted a moment of peace to myself.

"No." He replied. I looked over at him to retort back as he placed his bandaged hand on the wall next to me and he leaned in, his lips crushed against mine as his hands dug needingly into my hips, pulling me closer to him. He felt like fire against my flesh with each touch. His body pressed me flush against the cool brick wall as his right hand loosened it's grip and trailed down my thigh tugging on my dress till he grazed his fingers against my skin. Gale let out a wolfish growl and licked my bottom lip and nipped it begging me to open my mouth I shuddered as he took my bottom lip between his teeth and nipped it a little. I moaned at the attention and Gale took it as a welcome. He smelled like oranges that were picked ripe from the trees. He forced his tongue in, aggressively caressing mine, he wanted more than I could ever give. My hands gripped onto his shirt to keep myself steady. My legs felt weak and my heart thumped against my chest so hard it felt as if it'd burst out. It just, felt really good. He pulled his lips from mine with a breathless pant as he caressed my skin, his rough calloused fingers wrapped around my leg and pulled it to the side. His leg leaned in and filled the void between my legs."God you taste so good Kat. I always wanted to do this. I need to do this." He groaned huskily against my lips as his hips, his hardened need, pushed against mine. My eyes snapped open and I pushed him back forcefully.

"What the fuck was that Gale?!" I hissed. My heart was beating a mile a minute, my lips were bruised, and my skin felt flush.

"A kiss Katniss." He replied his eyes still full of hunger. At this moment i didn't know what to think. I felt like one of the rabbits caught in a snare waiting for my end.

"I get that smart ass, why the fuck did ya kiss me?" I snarled. Gale exhaled his frustrations that I knew was brewing. He turned back to me and looked me square in the eyes.

"Maybe because I fucking love you." He growled back. Everything in me stopped as I stared at him. His body lightened up as if a weight was lifted off his damn shoulders. "I fucking love you Kat."

 _SMACK!_  I didn't even realize I did it but my I had slapped Gale across the face. Hard. "Two fucking years we barely talk to each other and for some fucked up reason ya thought it woulda been best the next time you saw me that you needed ta kiss me?!" Gale's shoulders slumped but at the moment I was seeing red. I wasn't pissed about the kiss it was more I was pissed about the timing. My body froze as I thought about it. I didn't mind the kiss, instead I kind of enjoyed it, but there was a sinking feeling that went with it. What would Peeta think? I shook my head of the thought. He wouldn't care, I thought to myself. He was against this marriage about as much as I was. I looked back at Gale and sighed I wanted to scream so badly.

"Maybe I'm a little jealous and fucking pissed that you staying here and now engaged with fucking bread boy there... ok, maybe more than a little, more like a fucking lot." He sighed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I see how he looks at you Catnip and this damn engagement..."

"Yes because that was my plan all along! To get fucking hitched to a person I barely fucking know  _Gale_ " I cut him off and spat out his name like it left a rotten taste in my mouth.

"You already look like you're starting to like him Kat." He snarled back at me. We were always both stubborn as hell. "Run away with me." It was so abrupt so out there that my jaw dropped and was starting to catch flies. He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. "I mean it Kat. Leave with me. We can go to Canada, get away from here." He looked so vulnerable so weak, it was so unlike him. I shook my head.

"I can't Gale. I can't leave Prim."

"We can take her with us." He interjected I cut him off with a glare. I couldn't do that to her. Not when she was so happy.

"No Gale. I can't do that to her."

"Why can't you just try to let yourself be happy?" He asked. Would I be happy with him? I had never thought about anything for myself before. I didn't know what to say or what I could do. I felt like a mute that wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. "You know what you sit on that and I'll talk to you later." He sighed in frustration as he made his way to the door and opened it. "Glad to see you could join us." Gale groaned. I looked over to see who he was talking to in the doorway and eyes widened as I saw Peeta standing there. His lips were pressed together into a thin line. Gale pushed past him and stomped down the hall. I could feel Peeta's eyes on me but I couldn't look at him. The silence between us was excruciating as the minutes felt like years of torture.

"Katniss." His voice was sad it hurt hearing him like that. "Katniss can you look at me please." He begged and I felt to oblige. I looked at him there was pain etched on his face as he tried to smile at me but it was falling short of a mile.

"Peeta..."

"Katniss, I like you."

"Peeta..." He cut me off with a small sigh.

"If you love Gale I don't want to stop that. I- I just want you to be happy."

"I love him." His shoulders slumped and his face was etched in pain. "But as a friend... I dun know. I'm so confused. Everythin's happenin' too quickly." I wrapped my arms around myself and fell to the floor all my strength had left me. I wanted to curl into nothingness and disappear. "I like you too though." I refused to look at him but I could feel his eyes burn into me like coal searing on my skin. Peeta sat down next to me on the cool concrete porch floor. He sighed as he looked up at the sky and chuckled a bit. I stared at him wide eyed like he was going insane. I think the both of us needed to go to the nut house because I started laughing with him.

"Well isn't this fucked up."

"Just a bit. Who has arranged marriages in this day of age?" He looked at me with a lopsided grin.

"Right?! Hey, do you remember when you sang for me and Gale when were were all young?" I nodded at him still confused where this was going. "Do you even remember why the two of us fought so much?" He eyed me wistfully as he ventured into the past. Actually. I couldn't really remember why they were fighting in the first place. I shook my head at him still confused and he just snicked a little.

"What?" He laughed a little harder. "What?" I asked again.

"We were fighting over you because we both tried to hold your hand and you had said something about 'I could survive on my own and I don't need anyone to hold my hand.' but then when we were running around I tripped and fell so you grabbed my hand. Gale then punched me in the face." I wracked my brain trying to remember that sunny day. He glanced over at me and sighed. "Then when you sang. I remember it like it was yesterday. The birds stopped to listen and I knew I was a damn goner."

I looked into his eyes and they were just so bright and full of life that it made me feel safe. We sat there for a good few minutes but I didn't mind the silence this time. These few minutes were more enjoyable than the last. I felt warm around him. Safe that word again. Like I was surrounded by a field of sunflowers on a sunny day. He leaned in a little and stopped as he questioned himself unsure if he should continue. I don't know why but I leaned in and my lips brushed against his. It felt like electricity tingling down my spine as we kissed. It was so much different than with Gale. Tender. His fingers traced my jawline as he softly pulled me in closer while my fingers wrapped themselves in his blond locks. He smelled of cinnamon and sugar as his tongue tentatively grazed against mine. I sighed into him as his warmth surrounded me. It was so quiet, so serene that I could swear the world would hear both of our heartbeats as they raced towards the moon.

I pulled away, lips tingling from the aftermath of our kiss. Peeta's eyes were filled with a longing while I...I felt guilty, and selfish. I didn't want him seeing me like this because If he stared too long he might see the real me. It tore at me looking at his eyes and tears began to well up at the edges, so without a word I stood up and ran away. Back upstairs, back into my room and I threw myself under the plush cold covers like a caterpillar to drown out reality. I closed my eyes and sighed. What the hell am I going to do?

…

AN: ok so It's a lot shorter than the other two chapters. Sorry been really busy as of late. Lots of Grad school applications to do.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
